


SCHAM

by Ohrringe



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, PTSD, sm, 有人产生了问题
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohrringe/pseuds/Ohrringe
Summary: 来自约稿。感谢。我们为了让彼此都好过一点，总要采取一些方式。尽管这方式会让我们心碎。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 23





	SCHAM

**Author's Note:**

> 来自约稿。感谢。  
> 我们为了让彼此都好过一点，总要采取一些方式。尽管这方式会让我们心碎。

部队里有一句很忌讳的话：你应该去和医生聊一聊。当有人对你这样说，或者你对别人这样说，就是把你像对待什么危险动物一样拖去一个窄小的笼子里，由着驯兽师你们对于每天训练成一层钢铁或者木块的心脏让人给活生生的拨开。大概就像在拨开花苞，开头的一两半，你的名字，你的军衔，你之前干过什么，做过什么噩梦，你的梦境内容。对于心理学而言，梦境是最直接最有效可以看待一个人到底在潜意识里留下什么样挣扎的方式。

血淋淋的开始，你都梦见了谁。血淋淋地撕下来，他们还管处女叫花苞，所以该类问题就像是把小姑娘的底下给强奸了，医生在这里用问题来强奸工程部的技师。施特莱切没有了耳罩和眼罩，他只能把自己的所有变化展现给对方看，包括编瞎话和避开重点时的微妙动作，医生也有心理学的学位，对待这个问题上一针见血。你都梦见谁了，马吕斯，他说，这里只有我和你。如果你连这样的事情都没有办法对我说出来，我就没法从这里切入帮助你。

这个平日里说话就像他手底下最能拿得出手的研究项目一样的技师顶着一张颧骨发红的脸，现在却只能说出来一句，我很抱歉，我很抱歉，医生。这没什么大不了的。就像被撕碎的花苞，女孩叫不出的隐性痛，面对医生说道我胃疼，医生却非要问一问，说，可别是怀孕了。医生，没什么大不了的，只是莫妮卡瞧见了我手腕上有别的印儿，这其实是我的袖口和防爆手套勒出来的，她坚持要我来这里看一看，所以我来看…… 

凯笛的手上挂着一层白色玉米淀粉，乳胶手套的通病。其实在他的手腕上也会留下这样的痕迹，如果需要把手套戴的足够贴合手部，就必须在带好之后给开口处打一个三分之一结，收紧，再扎起来。之后皮下血液就会有一部分停止工作，于是一部分细胞坏死，其他同行就在此处为死去的聚集，在此吊丧，越聚越多，直到大部分的都涌了过来。他不知道自己看着藏起来的那部分感到羡慕，凯笛可以带着手套随时随地被勒紧。如果你在食堂带着工作手套，组里的姑娘就会劝你不要对于工作太投入了。你把自己逼的太紧，马吕斯。她说。可医生以为的压力，莫妮卡认为的压力，所有在食堂看着你戴手套将自己的两只手都严严实实包裹住的伙计们，你们难道没有在和我相处的这半年乃至八个月里对我的整体人格有个大致了解吗，连哈里都在我的档案上写了乐观分子——你们担心这个快乐的老伙计悲伤起来就像是等待对世界末日预警，等待花园里的花瓣沾上黑点怎么都冲不掉，接下来有个男人会喊叫——

马里。布伦斯梅尔叫住你，把手套摘了，他说，你这样吃饭怎么会舒服呢。在这样的一双眼睛的注视下，你张开刚刚咀嚼过生菜叶子的嘴唇，将手套两只都咬了下来，接着握住叉子吃下去，把多汁的在嘴里尝的就像什么给爆了出来，你吃掉很多维生素c，维生素a，维生素b，莫妮卡碗里有什么你就有重样的东西，不过她的体重已经成为定值，靠热量和零食棒就可以维持在跑步机上竞走。隔壁俄罗斯的大个子们对着你们这边看了一眼，格拉兹科夫在收拾餐盘的时候顺路走过来，施特莱切和他的交情就是修好了他的狙击镜。

伙计儿，他的两只手粗糙，带着露指的战术手套，但是袖口被扎紧了。科研组的最近都开始往食素主义方面跑啦？他的语言还带着关切，可能是怕之后再去找技师，他校准的手就会因为营养不良发抖，钉坏一只马蹄掌就全盘皆输。你的体重可不能再往下降了，马里。

施特莱切咀嚼苹果，咀嚼菜叶子和柳橙，满嘴都是汁水，鼓着嘴不好立即回答他，直到有人出面替他说。他最近有口腔溃疡。布伦斯梅尔说，凯笛那里没有地塞米松，所以食疗要靠谱的多。

嘴里塞满甜果汁和水分的技师眼里扫过一点点金色。施特莱切终于把一嘴的东西都咽下去了。没关系，你说，我会再之后多补上两顿饭，蛋白质充足到我能花一个晚上消化。

你说，你的另外一只眼睛能看见布伦斯梅尔的喉结。我可以吃的足够饱。而被窥探者的喉结在衣领下移动。前卧底出身的警察吃掉了总共热量是你和姑娘加起来的一倍更多，牛肉，炖菜，米饭，可可饮料。他可以很轻松的反绞过一个人的胳膊，并且将对方按在地上，斯特莱切在脑子内把类似的想法构思出来，以至于差点焊到自己的手指。从中午开始一直到下午工作了六个小时，晚饭是两个苹果，三个小纽荷尔橙子，一大碗切碎了的生菜甘蓝沙拉。你吃得自己跑了两三趟厕所，晚上只接着加班了几个小时，接着你回到自己的军官公寓。直到门口为止，你的手套和袖口依旧是扎紧着的。你的军官门口，开门的是布伦斯梅尔。

你应该在加班之前跟我说一声。他声音不算高，但施特莱切还是在进门时走了一字步，就像是要对什么进行隐藏。进门来脱掉运动鞋，但手套只能到此为止，布伦斯梅尔扯掉了它们。你要把自个先折腾坏了，是不是。还在玄关这里，所以你还能多做出一点点反驳，说自己没有，不是，但仅存这么几秒。

没有，不是，他重复两句，你就是这么跟我说话的，小狗？

你手上的所有勒痕都在跟着发红，发烫，仿佛就像之前他反绞着你把你按在地上，他用束带做捆绑，你的两条胳膊内里都有红色的痕迹。发烫。你整个人都在燃烧。

火来了。火来了。火来了。

莫妮卡怀斯，人们更多管她叫专家IQ，IQ女士，她善于发现很多存在于人们想象不到的细节，她说，你应该把手套绑的松一点，马吕斯。她说在你血液长期保持不流畅的时候，手臂会感觉到发凉。你说错了，亲爱的，你说错了。我的两只手温度足够达到三十三度，我现在在发烧，为了张嘴说话而耗费掉吃下去的能量。

我没有…你还想说，但很快就找到了正确答案。

好的，主人。你说。我很抱歉。你接着往下说，站在玄关处就像要擦干净了四肢才能进门。请不要打我。

唯一一点不同的是，所有进了家门之后的小狗都会被人解开了链子，而你顶撞了，犯错了，所以他又把你栓了起来。用的东西都是准备好了的，根据布伦斯梅尔自己挑选，皮具里有着轻软的毛绒，锁链也不是警用级别，如果施特莱切用尽力气去挣扎就可以从中挣开，这种玩具顶多拴住普通人，但施特莱切不会挣开，他会有着布伦斯梅尔拉着这段链子将他拉回卧室里，所有的东西都在集合，准备好。你喜欢痕迹，但我们今晚要做的不是痕迹。主人说，你这样就是在做无用功，没有好处。

这个词会出现在你今天的梦境里。无用功，不要做无所谓的事情，但因为这些勒痕，你真的可以高高兴兴工作整整一天，不用去想死掉的人，死掉又复生的人。勒痕使你位于现实的陆地和情欲的海洋之间。白天身在浅滩，被涨潮的海水时不时轻抚。夜晚，风暴就将你包裹。布伦斯梅尔把你和他关到卧室里，他解开过一次锁链，用来手把手脱掉你的工装外套和长裤，里面的一体化作训服，一点点把胳膊，大腿从花苞里剥出来。你柔软的底芯，但手臂很快就被人给反绞到了大腿之后，他要你弯下腰，半躺在床上折叠起来，你只能往自己的胸腔位置将膝盖压到乳头。布伦斯梅尔穿着他的皮夹克，他过去的机车手套居然是皮制的薄款，正顺着膝窝往上抚摸。

你喜欢被绑着。但我不喜欢留痕迹。你的主人开口，今天的词是“柳橙”，但在没有榨出来糖浆之前，这个词即便说出来也没有一点用。

无用功。词汇有时候比什么都能让人起反应，皮革正在顺着大腿缝隙摸索，直到抓住了半勃起的阴茎，火焰和血液都来到了这里，从小腹到了海绵体里的尿道口，你快要被烧的一干二净，就在片刻接触之间像条蛇一样从两条腿之间探出头。主人在笑，站在你背后的恶魔还在握着这根肉滚滚的东西。你还喜欢手套，是不是？他说，你都见过了谁的手套？他一边说一边从下到上的来回抚摸，连包裹在里面的圆润部分都跟着露出来。主人问问题，你就要回答，凯笛说这里只有我和你，科拉兹科夫有着一双灰蓝色的眼睛，他关切的问你就像你是他的一个兄弟，俄罗斯人会有很多很多好兄弟。但布伦斯梅尔，站在技师身后的黑色皮制恶魔对着这根上一秒还被他温柔对待的阴茎凶狠的拍了一巴掌，甚至连你都不知道自己叫出来了什么，灼烧被进一步扩大，尿道口被打的就像是有了勒痕。但阴茎完全勃起了。风暴。晦暗的风暴。在过去每当闲暇，你会找布伦斯梅尔放在家里的书本一个字一个字的辩读，让自己的嘴能够从高速运作之中缓一缓。小荡妇，你都会为了他们让自己硬起来？

多姆。我没有这么干过。我没有——我当时就在吃东西。他管你叫小荡妇，尿道口里流出来的一点点水就沾湿了他的手套，布伦斯梅尔放在鼻子下闻，你什么都看不到，全靠自己猜测，因为狼狗抽鼻子的声音很响，在预感到下一次抚摸之前你有了一次抽搐，但他似乎对什么满意了。我要的东西，我的妓女，他低喃的时候就像是阴云，之后空气会变得潮湿，火热，湿润，夏天的阴云如此黏腻。我想要你的乳汁。

我会给你，对此会是相应的答案，请让我给你。

我当时在吃东西，我还在看你。你的喉结在之后让我差点焊到了自己的手指头，当我真的这样做了，你就不会这样操我了，你会给我的手上涂炉甘石洗剂，你会。技师的脑子只有当他真的什么都不干，哪怕陷入五秒之内的静寂的情况下才会高速演绎，用来填补时间的空缺。取而代之的是，施特莱切在一瞬间才发觉自己正在被口交。阴云。空气变得潮湿。火热。黏腻。你被锁住的两条手臂搂住自己的膝窝抱紧，布伦斯梅尔正在直接吮吸母牛屁股后面装满奶汁的乳房，正在吮吸你。脑子就停止了。火烧起来。火。血液。梦境。你装满谎言和情欲的梦境。在梦里，布伦斯梅尔把你当成他的妓女，按在地上操个没完没了。

更早一点，更早一点，好像自你们手牵手有了这段关系之后就没有多大改变，他会凶恶地，就像是埋伏在赫里福里的地狱天使。将你拖入深粉色的噩梦之中。回到现实之后只能疲倦的眨着眼睛，张开嘴，你口唇边的知觉未消散，可没法拦着自己的唾液溢出去，布伦斯梅尔做的是火上浇油的事情。布伦斯梅尔做的是熄灭火焰和血液的事情。你在最后的最后发出了声尖叫，唾液倒灌迫使嗓子里仿佛吞下的是黑色石子。你的主人事先不仅让你没法拥有更多勒痕，也防止了你的惯性反射，现在你真的成了搁浅的鱼。在海滩上。周遭都是水，可你却没法再回归海里。

布伦斯梅尔吃到了很多很多的肉类。热量。牛肉。精液。好婊子，他夸人的方法，用来在床上夸他在某一次表现中做的非常好的小狗。而你今天一整天没有补充蛋白质，多余的维生素C，维生素b，维生素a会随着肾脏分解到体液中。真听话，你知道你现在成了产甜牛奶的小狗了吗？你的小腹扁平，往内收缩到能够看见胸腔下的最后一根肋骨条。科拉兹科夫说的对，你的体重。

可你在更早之前却只能吃医院里的流质食物，要么因为观察某项特定数据而禁食。你饿到每天晚上梦见自己嚼碎了腿上的黑色石子，就像咀嚼沙拉里的胡萝卜。每个睡不着的夜晚，每个被吓醒的夜晚。到了周四你甚至迫切地想要撕掉腿上的绷带。会有胡萝卜长出来，不好的东西。特定数据。凯笛的脸。我梦见了在墨西哥。

说谎。

我梦见了我的大腿上又长出来了不好的东西，晶体，长得把我的整条腿都扎透了，就像是有一颗魔法树。

说谎。

这里只有我和你，马吕斯。如果你连这样的事情都没有办法对我说出来，我就没法从这里，医生说，帮助你。

布伦斯梅尔说，你越来越瘦了，马里。或许我们应该换种方法来帮你。于是撑着黑色石子的梦境发生变化，你躺在床上直到自己下半身麻木，裹着黑色皮革的蛇磨蹭过大腿，顺着你干瘪的腹部，怀里的胸肋骨。你想要点甜的，是不是？主人说，你——你这个甜婊子，蜂蜜里的荡妇。另外一只手贴上后臀，反差温度相抵搞得你下半身发凉。因为射出来的糖浆，手指头塞进去几乎可以被说成是松软。或许是因为布伦斯梅尔成天在梦里将你操成烂娃娃，同时掐着乳头，搅着前列腺，你离自己的梦越来越远，困扰着你的梦，让你真正会焊到手指，会发抖，只能每天因为赫里福对于战后PTSD患者的每日例问天天都往诊所里酒吧里跑的梦，火和血液，冲不干净的黑色斑点。病菌。末日。火来了。火来了。火来了。

如果你再走神下去，小狗，我就要考虑打你的屁股了。你为此而瑟缩，为瑟缩而快乐，连脚趾都跟着蜷起来。你得以在这种方式在兢兢业业的工作，继续工作，让自己从一个病人变好。即便如果你对着医生说了实话，你可能会成为另外一段病态关系里的患者位置。但布伦斯梅尔不需要知道这么多，他是主人，他只需要命令你，操你。把你拖入噩梦。拖入风暴。他只需要一句话就能代替别的恐惧成为新的，用手指和疼痛来控制焦虑，你被掐的只够自己张口呼吸，连必须要说出来的话都很难做到，按照答案，你需要说：我很抱歉，对不起。

你知道，但就此停下还不够，阴茎又一次要把你的半个脑子给主宰，没有人为你擦掉口水，也没有人来吻你，只有乳头被磨得再碰一次就要像是只剩下一层薄皮兜着的烂熟水果。还有前列腺。前列腺。布伦斯梅尔，你的多姆。多姆，不要，不要。但这是个错误答案。于是裹着黑色皮衣的主人的一双手比起任何恐怖都能将你完全击碎，地狱天使，恶魔对着你的两片胸脯皮肤蹂躏，直到依靠前列腺的肠道收紧，你没有被任何人触碰，直挺挺的拿到了第二次。紧接着那个人就把你从侧躺着的姿势上翻过来，接着用手对着前列腺猛追猛打，你的两条胳膊朝两边绷紧，尖叫，无力地，你不会在自己的梦里说出一句话来。你被折叠到仿佛可以就此放进行李箱，透明行李箱里，所有人都会看着你高潮。就像你在食堂里把自己的一双手勒的手腕发青，就像你对上狙击手的眼睛，对上医生的手。恶魔拖着你到处走，他在裸露的穴口前作最后的准备工作，只要锁链晃动，他就会跟着咂嘴。被进入的一瞬间你差点从床上剧烈的翻滚，最后一次就像是前两次的相互叠加，可是你的尿道口一路带着被烧过去的废墟撕扯得你往上扬起，但很快又跌落下去。没有过多进食，头晕眼花的你想起来的胡萝卜，但还想要的是布伦斯梅尔还在裤子里塞着的老二，你刚刚能用脚趾碰到，温热，又就像是厚实的橡胶，现在捅进来填饱了今天一天的空虚，你会有足够吃饱的蛋白质，足够到整个干瘪的肚子里鼓起来一块，梦境又要开始了，你被燃烧成一片白色，因为火焰能吞噬掉一切。血淋淋。强奸。真正意义上的。

马里。多姆在医院里拿走了你的酒瓶和烟盒，为了保证，他说自己也跟着你戒烟，但总归是一件很艰难的事。他给你带蛋糕，柑橘派，带所有不会被医生拦下来的东西，一口一口的喂给你，马里，多吃一口。他的嘴里是清冽的薄荷糖味。多姆戒烟之后最大的反馈就是食欲大涨，他看起来更健康，跑步更快，射击更精准，没有之前那么看起来阴沉沉的。可你就是没法多吃上一口。出院第一个星期，他就在家里住着，照顾你，收拾起居室和大厅，给你读很多很多诗，爱情有关的，健康有关的，天真之歌。春之歌。他每天都会收拾自己的胡子，沾着须后水吻你。我有了一个免费护工，对我好到就像是我的…

半年到八个月的相处再到墨西哥。他握着你的膝窝往里顶撞，每个昏暗的梦境里都是这样，把你绑起来，绑着胳膊或者绑着腿，操到你整个肚子都不用再吃东西，脑子里也不会想着往下坠落，墨西哥。人们身上长着黑色的胡萝卜，石子。火焰。他当时看起来就像是从黑帮又埋伏到赫里福了，上头喜欢他，其实我也挺喜欢他的眼睛，他还会给我讲一首有关大卫林奇的歌，讲到母亲观察到长在叶子和根茎上的黑斑，试图用水管冲洗掉这些黑点，可斑点太黏了，用水根本冲不掉它们。这时候家里的小孩子拿起电话说妈妈，有人找你，我不知道，是个男人，他说你会知道是关于什么的。

然后小孩的妈妈就站在那里凝固了一会儿，多姆说，天空比以往更明显的发黑了。然后他看见一个沿着地平线移动的，闪着光亮的红橙物体。

太阳。陨石。柳橙。

柳橙。

柳橙。

他开始说“柳橙”这个词的时候只能张着嘴拟出来，之后才能有声音，有足够大的声音，大到就像生了魔法，让路西法停下来，被人驱散了，之后就又剩下来一个正在和他做爱的男朋友愣在那里，他正俯下身眼睛盯着施特莱切，这个自从墨西哥事件以来就不认真吃饭，甚至最近几周才能顺利工作的好技师，他的能耐很大，自尊心也很高，他制作的东西可以自动瞄准并阻止榴弹。男朋友立即停下来去吻他，补回来所有，所有的吻，每一个吻都像是带着所有没有能够说出口的东西。他说不出口的。但是多米尼克布伦斯梅尔可以，一遍又一遍，至唇至舌。他说我爱你，马里。医生说要给PTSD患者足够多的时间，并树立起他们的信心，要给予他们更多关怀，更多肯定。你今天做的很好，真的很好。

施特莱切顺利工作之前，他出院之后，你用尽了所有的方法，但无法阻止他的消瘦。你在医院可以允许固体食物的时候给他带来能够吃下去的东西，你找到了他私藏的酒瓶和烟盒，没收掉，告诉他这事没话说，然后你说我也会陪着你戒烟，会更加健康，戒烟使得你增重了几磅，但施特莱切到了听见开门声音都会神经性抽搐的地步。你用尽了所有的方法。所有的。但如果再做不到，施特莱切说不定就回不来了。只剩下偏方。

之后你们签了协定。这是个好方法。至少截止到现在，你知道马里对于痛觉其实非常非常敏感。你们尝试了拍打，脏话，捆绑，乳夹。施特莱切认认真真工作，你带着足够多的希望和内疚爱他，然后再夜晚进一步，进一步。柳橙。你做的非常好，马里，我爱你。你做的非常好。

他指的是工作？还是身体？但是施特莱切还是说，请你接着操我，多姆。  
这次他用上请字，就能听见在亲吻中发出的低吟。被取悦，或者被解脱，天使脱掉恶魔的皮，布伦斯梅尔摘下手套，取下皮具，施特莱切摊开了四肢，离病愈其实还差很远很远。他足够爱对方。就像坠机前十秒一样带着一颗纯洁的心——即便只有这么一小会儿。坠落前十秒，前九秒，前一周，前半年，前八个月，第一次相遇的时候，多米尼克的眼睛让人心生恐惧，之后施特莱切才明白，其实是因为他感到了饥渴。之后你们手牵手。

医生说很多伴侣都会一同遭受这样一场病痛，一场难言之隐，他们要学会互相帮助，各种各样的偏方其实比药物更加敏锐的能解决掉你们彼此之间的问题。医生说，不要让疾病传染。

你认为自己正在做这样的事。


End file.
